1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant carriers that can be used as child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a motor vehicle. The child safety seat may include an infant carrier supported on a bottom base, and can be fastened on the vehicle seat with a seatbelt of the vehicle or a separate strap secured or provided with the child safety seat. Moreover, the infant carrier may be detached from the bottom base, and transported with a carrying handle that is pivotally connected on the infant carrier. With respect to those products having a carrying handle, there may be a need for an improved design that can provide a safer use of the carrying handle.